1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle detecting apparatus and an angle detecting method for calculating the angle of rotation of a rotating shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-91208 proposes an angle of rotation detecting apparatus as means for detecting the angle of rotation of a detection target such as a throttle valve. The angle of rotation detecting apparatus is configured such that a magnetic field is generated between a magnet and a yoke and that a magnetic detection element located in the magnetic field is displaced from the center of rotation of a rotor. Displacing the position of the magnetic detection element from the center of rotation of the rotor changes the relationship between the angle of a magnetic flux crossing the magnetic detection element and the angle of rotation of the rotor. This change can be utilized to optionally set the output property of the magnetic detection element to any value within a wide range of values with respect to the angle of rotation. Thus, the property of detecting the angle of rotation can be improved.
However, the above-described angle of rotation detecting apparatus is disadvantageous in that a given limit is imposed on the detected angle (see FIG. 8B in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-91208).